1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program, and more particularly an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program wherein a characteristic amount of content data is arithmetically operated.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus for automatic production of an algorithm which receives musical piece data as an input and outputs a characteristic amount of the musical piece data such as a speed, brightness or liveliness of the musical piece data has been proposed conventionally. One of such apparatus is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Published Application No. 2004/0181401A1 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).